I Need you
by The Smashfriends
Summary: A songfic, this takes place a few days after meteor, it’s in Cloud’s point of view, about the feelings he has now that everything is over.


I Need you  
  
By Aerisakura  
  
  
  
A/N: Another sad fic, this is a kind of sequel of I Grieve, is another songfic and this takes place a few days after meteor. Hope you liked it and thanks to the ones who reviewed my other fic, I'm glad you liked it. Again, this is in Cloud's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 nor the song If only tears could bring you back  
  
  
  
How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappeared  
  
  
  
I'm here again, I thought it will be easier to come here with the time but I was wrong, each time hurts more and more, I can't stand it, it's just to much pain, you are there in the bottom of that lake, and it doesn't matter what I do, you won't come back to me, each day I need more and more to see you, to hear you sweet voice, your laughther, to see your beautiful eyes again, I can't call this a life if you aren't with me.  
  
  
  
Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
This one's forever  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
  
  
All days, after I go of this place, I go to the one that used to be your house, when you were a baby, how much I would like you to see it, your parents made a video of you been a baby, it's black, you only can hear theirs voices, but they sound so happy and proud of you.....It was to painful...I just have lost you.....and to see that.....I should have done something......how could I just let you go....I should been more stronger and fight against Sephiroth mind control....if....if I hadn't been that weak....I wouldn't have gived the Black Materia to him...and you would be here besaids me.....and we would live in my villa at Costa del Sol and we would go every day to the Gold Saucer....maybe we would be married....I miss you so much.....  
  
  
  
What will I do  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through  
  
  
  
The other day we came here to look for clues of what you have done in that altar.....I have to see again that terrible scene....your death....after that everyone remembered you....they said what they miss of you....but they will never miss you as much as I do....they don't need you as I do.....  
  
The day before the battle against Sephiroth....I told them to think on theirs reason to fight him....my reason is to avenge you and make him pay for all the things he did to us...  
  
Some times I wounder...if we hadn't meet, would you still be alive?.....it's my fault....if I hadn't falled in your church that day.....you would still be in here...alive....Sephiroth probably would never had knew you existed....and he wouldn't kill you....it's a torment to think in never have meet you....but at least like that you would be still alive.....  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If only you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
  
  
Nothing matters now, I couldn't do what I promised to you, I was to weak and let him control me, I already have recovered the Black Materia from him but I was to weak and again, because of me, something terrible happened, I was able to kill him and you stoped meteor...you sacrificed everything for the planet and foe all of us, now evryone is having a happy life except for me...I can't life without you....if you are not with me....then this is not life to me.....it's a hell.....  
  
  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
  
  
  
I have been strong during the battle against him, but now that everything is over...I can't keep hidding how I feel....I cry for you...my mind plays game to me, and I see you in your church.....you look so paceful, so beautyful....I want to run to you and hug you but disappear....and I realize is just my imgination.....  
  
At times...I wish to swim to the bottom and stay there with you.....but I know that you would be angry at me if I do it......I jsut can't stand to be without you....I need you to live.....I need you Aeris.....if only we could be together again......  
  
  
  
Just light will guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
  
  
I would give anything to be with you again.....you are my heart....my mom once told me that my home will be where my heart is.....but if you are my heart and you are......death...then....there is any home to me.......if only you could come back to me....if only we could be together again.......  
  
  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
  
  
I need you...and I can't stand it anymore.....the pain in my heart is to much for me to bear.....if only....if only I could see you now.....I want to scream......to scream how much I love you....and how much I need you.....how much it hurts.....if only could be a way to be with you.......  
  
  
  
If only tears coul bring you back to me  
  
If only love coul find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If only you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
If my tears coul bring you back to me  
  
  
  
I can't keep my tears from falling anymore....I don't care for anything now....just you....I can't let you go from my heart......and I can't get you out of my mind....your face....your smiling face...is always in my mind......the way your eyes shine....the way you smile....the way you frown.....I would give away everything I have just to see you again....  
  
  
  
I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I whould not give and more  
  
  
  
Just to have the chance to tell you how much I love you and hear you said you love me too...to hold you close to me....to kiss you....even if it is just for a little moment....I just need you to know....how much I love you....and how much.....I need you...Aeris. If only I could tell you....  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someway  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
  
  
I would to anything, I would give anything......just to be with you again....and let you know...how I feel...If only I could.....  
  
  
  
A/N: Well thats all, I hope you have liked it, please R&R and let me know what you think.  
  
Sorry for my grammar mistakes. 


End file.
